Healing
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: Six years ago, Sanzo met Goku, for five years now, Sanzo's been living off of memories from the past, that all changed when he found the same boy on his door steps...not quite the same... WARNING: Shonen-ai SanzoxGoku AU COMPLETEDomake
1. Prologue Empty

Healing

I'm doing it again...writing a new fic when I know I should be finishing my other one *sweat-drop* I know I should finish that Yu-Gi-Oh! fic...but I can't help it!! This idea was just so good!! I just have to write it...ugh...and this isn't a one-shot either...and it obviously doesn't help that I'm stuck in the revision of the chapters for that story...but I'm 3 chapters away from finishing!! Anyways...

DISCLAIMER ~ I do not own Gensoumaden Saiyuki...maybe that's why this is called a FAN-fiction?

WARNINGS ~ mild violence, mild swearing...I hope to keep that mild anyways...shonen-ai (SanzoxGoku), AU, and some OOCness

I hope this turns out well...

* * *

"Oyasumi-nasai, Sanzo." The only reply the emerald eyed brunette man got, was a grunt from the blonde called Sanzo, as he walked out with an umbrella.

"Oi, Hakkai, why is he so stingy?" A man with ruby hair and eyes asked Hakkai.  
"It's raining." The red head looked at him confusedly. "Sanzo doesn't like the rain much..."

~ * ~

Sanzo glared at everything he passed, it was a good thing no one was here at this time of night, because if looks could kill...well, then this one can maul and disembody too, for 22 year old Genjo Sanzo despised the rain. He kept walking down the cold, dark, wet streets of the city with a steady pace, the pitter-patter of rain and his foot steps were all that were heard, until the train was broken by a car driving by, and nearly wetting him. He glared after said car, muttering curses, before turning to keep walking, but he didn't. The rain kept falling onto the pavement in a mysterious rhythm that was random but flowed neatly into one another, like it had been planned before hand. His head was turned in the direction of the park beside him, as voices of the past floated to his ears.

_"Ne, Sanzo, can you push me on the swings?"_

_"Look!! These flowers are like your eyes! Except they're less cold looking..."_

_"Saru ja nai yo!"_

Yes, that same voice...he still remembered a time when he'd always here it...and the grin that always stuck with the speaker like it was glued to his face. The face that was young and innocent, with haunting golden eyes that sparkled like no other precious gem could...a face that he feels like he hasn't seen in millenniums, when in truth, it's only been five years...

~*FLASHBACK*~

_Sanzo woke up slowly, taking a glance at the clock, he noticed it was 8 o'clock AM...he figured it was time to wake up the saru, after all, he didn't want to be late...he was surprised that the saru wasn't in his room. He started to panic when he didn't find him downstairs, and was broken when he found a note placed on the table.  
_

_**Sanzo,**_

_**Gomen, gomen for all the things I've broken, for all the things I've messed up, for all the times I messed up your work too...but you won't have to deal with me anymore...oh, I'm sorry I'm so much trouble too. Kimiga sukidate...**_

_**Goku**_

  
~*END FLASHBACK*~

Five long years...has it really been so little time? It sure as hell didn't feel like it. Sanzo turned away from the park, silently cursing the gods above. Cursing them for the rain, and cursing them for making him meet the child six years ago, and then having to loose him one year after. Come to think of it...it was a rainy day when he first met the golden eyed boy...he would've like the rain for that...except it was on a grey raining day that the child left too. He still kept the note...it was all he had left besides memories...nothing...it was back to how it use to be before...he spent his weekends at home, instead of being dragged outside by a genki boy, he went to work during the day, and came home to his empty house, instead of coming back to his home where the golden eyes of the same boy would light up in joy...no noise, no mess...no saru...

But now, he was no longer in school, he was working, he spent his weekends drinking and smoking...more than he usually did before, and he finally noticed how empty and quiet the house was...it went from a place with a roof and four walls, to a warm and welcoming home, then, it turned into an empty void. 

He stopped again, this time, he was in front of his front yard, once again, something caught his attention, but this time, it wasn't voices, but a figure at his door. He stood their for a moment, just watching the petite figure, the sound of rain being though the only sound, was deaf to him. As he opened the gate with shaking hands, he prayed quietly in his mind, hoping he was still sane, hoping he wasn't seeing things. The gate that's only a little above his waist creaked loudly as it opened, as he moved slowly towards the shivering mass. Finally reaching the figure, he nearly breathed a sigh of relief, bending down, he lightly played with a lock of chocolate hair, 

_'He cut his hair...'_ He mused thoughtfully in his mind, before straightening up.

Looking indifferent, he nudged the figure with his foot. "Oi, saru, wake up." Sanzo watched as he stirred, and opened his eyes half way. 

Happiness...  
Joy...  
Innocence...

He expected to see any of those, but he saw none, he saw nothing...nothing but an endless blank sea of gold...

つづく [tsuzuku]

* * *

How was that? Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. Chapter 1 Souless

Healing

Hello~! And welcome to chapter 2 of Healing! A pleasure to have you all here and reading! I'll put the thanks in the ending note.

* * *

He expected to see any of those, but he saw none, he saw nothing...nothing but an endless blank sea of gold...

"Sanzo?" Time stood still for a moment, and seeing that the child...no, correction, seeing that the teen had no intention to do anything beyond staring, Sanzo picked him up and head inside. Goku closed his eyes contently, and snuggled closer to the warmth that was Sanzo. Once inside, Sanzo dropped him without a warning of any sort, and then a 'thud'...then nothing else. He hid the surprise he felt when Goku did not whine about being dropped, and the concern he's still feeling about the fact Goku had stayed completely silent, no cry of pain, no nothing.

The blonde started heading up the stairs, but stop when he didn't hear the echo of more rushed steps following him. Turning back, he glared at the teen. "Come on saru, you're ruining my carpet." He watched as said teen scrambled up, and followed him. Sanzo couldn't quite place what he acted like now, for he acted nothing like the Goku he used to know, and therefore didn't act like a monkey anymore, and he pondered briefly on what had brought the change.

Once reaching the bathroom, he pushed the golden eyed boy in, not wanting to damage his carpet further. "I'm not going to have you walking around my house like some soaking animal." He left to go get some clothes for him, he pulled a T-shirt and a pair of black pants...these clothes haven't been touched since Goku had left...

Returning to the bathroom, he found Goku standing right where he was standing before. Sanzo growled, had the idiot lost the little brain cells he had before? "What are you doing just standing there?!" He regretted yelling when he noticed the younger boy flinch slightly. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he dropped the clothes on the counter. "Just take a shower, get changed...and come downstairs, if you don't, I'm not going to feed you." He closed the door soundly behind him, suppressing the urge to just slam it.

~ * ~

Sanzo sighed angrily, he had forgotten how hard it was too cook so much...he hatefully cut the last carrot, before pouring it in the stew. Staring at the cutting board, amethyst eyes glazed over as another memory grabbed him.

  
_"Kuso!" Sanzo swore as the knife clattered to the counter. Goku peered in, blinking innocently, he tilted his head, long hair following in the same direction._

_"Are? Sanzo..." Golden orbs widened when he caught sight of red. "Sanzo!" Rushing over to the frilly-apron-wearing Sanzo, he grabbed the other's hand, and asked worriedly. "Daijobu?" _

_"It's just a cut..." Indeed, it was a cut, not exactly big, but not exactly small either...it was bleeding a little, but at least it wasn't deep. With that said, he tried to pull his hand back, but Goku's grip remained firm. He watched as the child observed his wound, then, turning his attention back to the stove, he waited patiently for the release of his hand so he could get a band-aid. He glanced at Goku from the corner of his eye, and froze at what he saw._

_Goku closed his eyes and lightly licked his wound, before putting the said finger in his mouth. Sanzo's face turned a brilliant shade of red, as he continued to watch the 'innocent' gesture. When Goku let go, he smiled brightly. "Daijobu, Sanzo?"_

_THWACK!!_

_"Ah! Itai yo! Why'd you do that!"  
"Baka saru! You've probably infected it!"_

_"Demo...-"_

_THWACK!!_

_"Urusai! Never do that again! And I'll kill you if I'm infected with idiot germs!!"_

  
He refrained from smiling as he looked at the finger, in the end, he was all right...and for some odd reason, he couldn't bring himself to wash that hand for about five days after that incident. Then for the next month, he did wash his hands, but not that finger. The soft sound of foot-steps on stairs caught his attention. Turning down the stove, leaving the stew to simmer, he set the timer and left the kitchen, not before discarding the apron. He groaned, standing there, was Goku, face slightly flushed, no doubt just coming out from the shower, dressed, but still wet. Sanzo growled, went up and grabbed a towel. "Baka saru!" Once again, he noticed said boy flinch, but he ignored it and grabbed his wrist, sitting the golden eyed boy in a chair at the dining table. 

Using the towel, he started drying the wet mass of brown, slightly relieved when the child closed his eyes in pure contentment...at least he was getting a response. Golden orbs flickered open when Sanzo stopped, he tilted his head back, giving Sanzo full view of his eyes...peace, tranquility...the first of any emotion shown since the youth was found on his doorsteps. Sanzo felt his heart skip a beat when a lazy smile crept onto the youthful face, and couldn't help but let the smallest, tiniest of smiles wormed its way onto his own face. 

Time stood perfectly still for a moment, silence filled the air, it wasn't the kind of silence that needed filling, for during this silence, both males let their guard down, letting the their eyes be the windows to their souls. 

Peaceful...  
Tranquil...  
Longing topaz 

  
Slightly guarded...  
Concerned...  
Loving amethyst 

BRING! 

Short, but loud enough to shock them back to time with the present. Goku's head snapped back up, and Sanzo's eyes were once again indifferent as he retreated to the kitchen. 

_'What happened?' _ That was the simultaneous thought that crossed both minds. As Sanzo came back with the stew, once it was set down, he took a seat opposite to Goku. 

Sanzo's POV

His eyes are blank again...blank, completely devoid of everything that used to be there, everything save the colour. I watched as he just sat there, just sat there...what's wrong with this picture? He's not eating. "Oi, baka saru! Why aren't you eating?" I watched as he picked up his chopsticks and began eating wordlessly, not touching any of the dishes on the table, not touching anything except his bowl of food. 

"I'm full." 

I glared. "You didn't eat anything." I stated simply.  
"I'm not hungry." I continued glaring, I do realized I've always complained on him eating too much, but this is ridiculous. It's strange...I feel different...I feel cold...it's strange there's always this strange...fuzziness if you will when Goku complemented my cooking before. The way his innocent eyes light up with respect and awe, the way he grins and tries to talk with his mouth full...and then he'd get smacked... but that was besides the point... 

I watched as he just sat there, obviously not going to move. I stared at the dishes, and the stew...what to do with them? A sound caught my attention...a sneeze. Standing, I reached him, that's when I noticed the flush was still present, putting my hand over his forehead, I found it hot. "You're sick." It was a statement, of course he'd be, being out in the rain, walking around wet, and then...I can't name one person who wouldn't be sick after that. "Come on." I grabbed his wrist again, and pulled him upstairs...he was stumbling. I pushed open the door to the guest room, still dragging him with me, I entered. "Lay down, I'm going to get a rag." It was a command, not a request. 

~ * ~ 

It's been, what? Five hours since he's been asleep? I sighed and changed the rag again. His fevers gone down, but it would be better to take him to see the doctor tomorrow. I frowned, watching his brows creased as he groaned...a nightmare no doubt. Why was he acting like this? I'm usually not one to care...but I am now. He's been acting like some...soul-less puppet. I stroked his cheek tenderly, I wanted to get the information out of the kid, then? What else? Beat the crap out of whoever caused this! He was under my care five years ago, therefore, he belongs to me... 

... 

I did not just think that... 

... 

I did...anyways...but there's no point in forcing it out of him, he was stubborn, I'd have to wait till he heals...because his soul is definitely still there... 

I was still stroking his cheek, when I saw slight movement as his eyes opened. I froze in place, as he snuggled his face closer to my hand. 

"Don't leave..."  
I snorted, "This is **my** house, I'm not going anywhere...Goku..." I watched a smile grace his features before he fell asleep again. Outside, the rain showed no signs of letting up, but even though the skies were dark and grey, it was as if a ray of hope had just shone through for Sanzo, and for Goku. One's path to recovery is never easy, but perhaps with a little help, with someone there, it would go faster... 

つづく [tsuzuku] 

* * *

Well? A little short I must admit...but I like it...oh, and tsudzuku means 'to be continued' 

Thank You's

chris37 ~ Yeah...that expression is very foreign to him...I can't actually imagine Goku having the expression, let alone acting like this! *gestures to chapter* Poor poor Goku...ph, well, if you want to know what happened, you'll have to stay tuned!! ^______^

gallatica ~ Oh, my god!! You're gallatica!! OH MY GOD!!! I love your fics!! *SD-fies and hops up and down, flapping her arms* I can't believe you reviewed!! I've read all your fics!! Though I haven't reviewed yet...*stops hopping and flapping, still SD-fied* You're the author of the first Saiyuki fic I read on FF.net! *un-SD-fies* Sorry...but you're a really good writer. ^_^'

akasha_death ~ Thanx...I'm glad you like it!! And I'm updating aren't I? Don't worry, I'll try to be quick with updates. ^__^...key word being try...-_-' Homework...ugh...but, I'll do my best!

god_damned ~ *blink blink* Oka~y then...

Dragonite ~ Thanx, and don't worry, there'll always be more until I finish! *strikes pose* I shalt not abandon anything!!

miracle*me ~ Aw...and three words for you, thanx very much!

emy ~ Unfortunately, you won't know what happened until later! But thanx for the compliment anyways.

Arigatou na!! Everyone that reviewed, I'm very happy I got reviews, I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. *smiles*


	3. Chapter 2 Near Kiss

Healing

Yo!! Here comes chapter three!!! Yippee!! This is probably the fastest I've ever written a fic!! But...there is one very big problem...all my other fics, I plan it all out in detail...I don't even know how I'm gonna end this!!! ugh...not good...definitely **not** good...oh, well, I'm sure something will come...it always does...

...

....

Wonderful my life is, no?

* * *

Without another word, Sanzo stood from his seat and left the office. "I'm leaving." The remaining two, just sat there in silence until Gojyo broke it.

"He's been leaving early lately..."  
"Maa, maa, it's strange isn't it?"

~ * ~

It's officially been one week since Sanzo had found Goku on his door-step, and five days since Goku's immune system had won the war against the cold. It's taken a while, but it seems that Goku's actually relaxed around him, not only time, but it also took a hell lot of patience, because Sanzo's noticed two things he mustn't do.

One, he should refrain from raising his voice.  
Two, he needs to refrain from any physical violence directed towards the saru.

At least this didn't require him actually showing he cares, he can still act like an indifferent bastard so long as he doesn't push the teen away. Closing the gates behind him, he walked to the door and unlocked it, everything was mending, slowly, but surely. For starters, during the last few days, Goku's been actually eating the amount a normal human does...though not normal for him, but at least it was better than eating close to nothing. He entered the house, flicking on the lights, he was greeted by golden orbs. 

"Okaerinasai." He was smiling a little, you could barely notice, but Goku was smiling, eyes still a little blank, but actually looked alive.

He grunted in response, hanging up his jacket, he walked forward, then, as expected, felt arms snake around his waist and a warm body press against his back, following him closely.

It was normal practice, the first time this occurred, was the day after the cold was gone. It was different though, more hesitant, but after a couple more tries, that did not end up with Sanzo pushing him away, he stopped hesitating, and though Sanzo would never admit it, he actually didn't mind the attention, quite the opposite. He heard a sigh from behind him as the warmth pulled himself closer, he was, for a moment, tempted to arch his head back and watch the youth, but shook it off.

He was about to head upstairs, but decided against it, now might be the time to start probing for information. So, instead, he headed to the living room...or as Goku had liked to call it, the** dead** room...

_  
"Ne, ne, Sanzo, what's this room?"  
"It's the living room, baka saru."_

_"Looks more dead than living...I know!" He grinned, dashing out of the house._

  
Later that day, when Sanzo had returned from school, the room was as it was, with the addition of mud tracks just about everywhere, and a vase of flowers. Sitting down on the couch after Goku had released his grip, Sanzo made himself comfortable, then he felt the weight shift, signaling that the chocolate haired youth too had sat down. Indifferently, Sanzo asked the question that would be plaguing anyone's mind if they knew how Goku used to act. "What happened." It was a demand, not a question. He could see the boy visibly flinch.

"Nothing."

Sanzo glared. "Don't lie to me."  
"It's nothing..."

Having enough of their current exchange, he grabbed Goku's chin and forced the latter to look him in the eye. "I said, don't lie to me." He hissed each word dangerously. It wasn't until red tinted the younger one's cheek did Sanzo notice that he's been slowly inching forward. Now, with their noses nearly touching, they once again lost themselves in their own world. Completely unaware of their own movements, the two inched closer, Goku's eyes fluttered close and Sanzo reached for his waist as if to help close the small gap between...

DING-DONG!

At the sudden noise, the two practically jumped from each other, and due to where Goku had been sitting, he fell off the couch, and onto the floor with a resounding 'thud'. "Itai yo!"

Goku wasn't happy, but Sanzo was furious, no furious would be sugar-coating it, livid, infuriated, murderous **and **furious would be more accurate. He stood briskly, walking past Goku, with various ideas on how to kill whoever was at the door slowly and painfully formed in his mind. 

DING-DONG

The door bell rung again, and he swore, and didn't even stop or slow his pace when Goku wrapped his petite arms around him. Throwing the door open, Sanzo was greeted by the sight of Gojyo. "What do you want ero kappa!?" Sanzo was not a happy camper.

"Aw...can't I come spend time with a friend?" Gojyo taunted, but regretted it when Sanzo sent a glare that clearly said 'if-I-had-a-gun-right-now-I'd-shoot-you' And he wouldn't be surprised if the blonde really **did** have a gun hidden somewhere. "Okay just joking! I'd rather spend time with a girl anyways..."

"Che...you really are an ero-kappa..." Sanzo muttered, and Gojyo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you left these behind, Hakkai asked me to return them..." He blinked, finally noticing the thin pair of lightly tanned arms encircling the other man's waist. The figure connected to said arms, was completely obscured from sight with the exception of his head which was peeking out from the blonde's side. He grinned, "Looks who's talking...by the way, didn't know you had a thing for children." 

Gojyo shivered a little as Sanzo's glared intensified, but otherwise ignored it. He kept the grin, and bent down slightly so he was at eye level with the caramel eyed boy. "Oi, what's your name gaki?" Sanzo hadn't expected Goku to reply, but he did...

"Gaki ja nai yo...Goku desu." He said, with a hint of annoyance to his voice, but he looked at Gojyo with slight interest. Goku suddenly grabbed on of Gojyo's bangs that stuck up, and pulled...hard.

"What the hell are you-!" Gojyo's words were cut short when Sanzo slammed the door in his face.

"Che...ba~ka." But he had to admit, Goku **was **recovering. Goku glanced up from where he was standing, wasn't there something he wanted to ask?

~*Outside...*~

The red head glared at the door, twitching a little. He was really tempted to kick the door, but that would simply be stupid, and not to mention suicide. He was just glad that tomorrow, he didn't need to face him. Before he knew it, he had reached home. "Tadaima."

"Ah, okaerinasai." So Hakkai was home already.

"Next time, I'll go for groceries."  
"That bad?"

"Yeah...by the way, Sanzo's got this kid living with him."  
"Maybe that's why he's been going home on time instead of working over time."

"I would never have guessed."  
"What's the his name?"

"Goku." Everything seemed to have frozen, for a moment.  
"Goku?" The green eyed brunette looked up, still smiling, but a certain shadow had somehow crept onto his features. "Sou ka...tell me Gojyo, did he happen to have golden eyes?"

つづく [tsuzuku]

* * *

Yo!! Chapter three is finished!! Does Hakkai know Goku? What did Goku want to ask Sanzo? Will I ever bloody finish my YGO fic? Anyways...please R&R!! Oh, and I have an ending planned!! Yip...anyways...

Thank Yous

gallatica ~ That long? *blink blink* ouch...that happened to me once *sweat-drop* only last a day though...and you do so deserve those compliments! *puffs out cheeks* And yes, poor poor chibi ne? Don't you just wanna hug (to comfort) him? Bu~t that's Sanzo's job...*mutters* anyone else who does so will be in serious need of a coffin...fast. Thank you for reviewing...and for the HappyGoku chocolates...*sweat-drop*

Genjo Sanzo 1 ~ I know! Isn't the hair-drying scene just so kawaii?! I can imagine that too!! And if I could draw it, I would! Unfortunately...*rolls-eyes* I can't do fan-art...I barely get by drawing free style...but I digress...I want me sketch book back!!! *pouts* Art teacher hasn't finished marking our assignments...at least I can still write! ^_^ I'm rambling again aren't I? *sweat-drop* umm...oops?

miracle*me ~ Goku is quite strange ne? ^_^' And as to what happened...you'll start to understand in the next chapter. ^______________^

chris37 ~ Yes, quite traumatizing...nothing to do with Homura though...*grins* And don't worry, I have a four day long weekend, that is plenty of time for updating.

Ami the 13th ~ Heh...as I've said, four days, no school, plenty of time.

Arigatou minna!!!

oh, by the way...

tadaima - I'm home

okaerinasai - welcome back; welcome home

gaki ja nai yo - I'm not a brat


	4. Chapter 3 Home

Healing

Yo~! Sorry for the long wait. So very very sorry. ^_^' I hope this'll be worth the wait... Oh!! I'm so happy!! I have another idea I really like!! I'll probably write it...sooner or later...

* * *

Goku sighed contently, leaning against Sanzo. They were at the park, the blond had said something about them needing fresh air, and here they were, and though he could feel the older man stiffen slightly, he was not pushed away, so he concluded that he could stay sitting that way. It was a bright sunny day, with plenty of people, children and adults alike milling about the greenery. They got some strange looks, but no comments, due to Sanzo glaring at everything that came within a two meter radius of them, also the reason why they had that particular park bench all to themselves.

Sanzo lit a cigarette before gazing down at the youth, there was the tiniest bit of tenderness, though it was hardly noticeable by the average person eye. He observed the boy's mess of chocolate hair, and wished for a moment to see those golden eyes...the golden eyes that shone like clear liquid gold in heavenly light, eyes whose innocence could make the purest of saints seem as if they bear the burden of murdering thousands, and as if to answer his prayers, Goku looked up. A smiled fitted itself onto the chocolate haired boy's features, for he could see the tenderness in Sanzo's amethyst orbs, after all, if there's anything Goku was **not**, it would be an average person.

"Well...if it isn't the great Genjo Sanzo-sama and his pet..." A voice drawled, an annoying voice Sanzo has come to hate. With a vein throbbing on his forehead, he glared at the speaker, who was none other than Sanzo's red-headed co-worker.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sanzo, Goku. Sorry if we were interrupting anything." It was Sanzo's other co-worker, the less annoying one with green eyes and a smile that seems as if it were permanently plastered on his face. Sanzo only gave a grunt in response, not at all wondering how Hakkai knew Goku's name, after all, it probably had something to do with a certain ero kappa shooting his mouth off, but what Goku said next caught him off guard, though he didn't show it.

"H-Hakkai?"

~ * ~

"I believe you want an explanation ne?"  
"Che, do what you want." Which translated from Sanzo Speech to English would be, 'tell me what you know.'

"Well..." Hakkai began, "I guess it started when I was offered a job as a tutor four years ago...I was hired by Goku's mother to teach him." Sanzo nodded wordlessly, Goku never did talk much about his mother...heck the first time Sanzo had met the boy, he thought he was an orphan. 

"So why are you living with the kappa now?" The sounds of a brewing argument from Goku and Gojyo was barely heard.  
"I was fired about a year after I was employed."

"Why?"  
"Because I became friends with Goku. His mother didn't fancy him much from what I figured, she doesn't like any of the servants interacting with him..." He paused, suddenly going serious. "I think it would be better if you asked Goku though...there's only so much a tutor can find out..." His smile returned. "I'm glad to see he's still healthy though."

"Che." Sanzo let his gaze wander to the two currently arguing. Another vein throbbed on Sanzo's forehead, the two in question were getting louder...

...and louder...  
...and louder...  
...and louder...  
...and...

WHACK!   
WHACK!

Sanzo breathed heavily beside the two, he had walked over, and given each a swift blow to the head, for a second he wished that he had something to hit the two idiots with besides his fists. It was then that the reality of what he just did hit him...he had hit Goku...normally he wouldn't have cared, but he'd be damned if Goku went back to the lifeless state he was in when he was found again! Every second seemed to flow by very slowly as Sanzo watched for a response, oblivious to Gojyo's voice.

"Itai yo! Sanzo~! Why did you do that?" Goku pouted.  
Sanzo quickly hid his surprise and glared. "You were both being too loud."

"But he started it!" They both cried indignantly.   
"Urusai!"

~ * ~

It was night now...exactly 11:54 PM, and Sanzo was still unable to sleep. He growled quietly as he glared at his ceiling, he needed a distraction or he'd never get to sleep. He was curious about what happened to Goku, now more than ever. He cast a side way glance at the digital clock.

11:55

He glared at the clock, he hated it, not the clock, but rather, this situation. He could tell that Hakkai knew just a little more, or at least suspected something, but did he (Hakkai) tell him? No, he decided it was best for Sanzo to ask Goku himself! He didn't like this...not one bit...he closed his eyes, willing sleep to over come him, no such luck. He glared at the clock again as the red numbers changed again.

11:56

He closed his eyes again, this time, he heard the door creak open as soft footsteps treaded into the forbidden territory of Sanzo's room. He cracked one eye open, and was greeted by the of Goku, in pajamas with a pillow pressed against his chest encircled by his arms. Seeing the movement, Goku stiffened.

"S-Sanzo...what are you-...?"

Sanzo closed his eye again. "Doing up?" He sat up, both eyes open. "I could ask you the same thing, baka saru."

"I had a nightmare..." He whispered, "It's nothing...really, I just..." He pulled the pillow closer. "You won't leave me alone...right?" Goku looked into Sanzo's eyes, seeking some sort of comfort, some sort of indication Sanzo's answer would be true, and in a way, Goku needed both, and much much more. 

The blond swung his legs over the edge of the bed and answered in a slightly annoyed tone. "Che, I've already said, this is **my** house, I'm not going anywhere." 

"What about me?" Goku lowered his eyes. "Do I even belong here? Do I belong anywhere?" He could feel tears gathering, but he refused to let them fall. The sound of the bed springs creaking caught his ears, but he refused to raise his head. The sound of footsteps followed, until they stopped in front of him. A hand was put on his head in a comforting manner.

"I'm only saying this once, so use whatever brain cell you have up here to remember this, this is **my** house, because I pay the bills...but this is **our** home baka saru, because we belong here, and anyone who says otherwise can go to hell for all I care."

After the information sunk in, Goku rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve before looking up, smiling brightly. "Arigatou Sanzo...honto ni arigatou...and I'm sorry..." He grinned. "After all, it must have been super annoying for you to not be able to hit me!"

"You make it sound like you **like** having me hit you." 

"I do...not really...but it feels nice...it still hurts a lot, but it doesn't really 'hurt'." Not for the first time, Sanzo wondered what Goku was trying to say, heck, he wasn't even sure if the saru knew what he( Goku) was saying! But never the less, he stayed silent and let Goku gather his thoughts. "When Ka-san hits me...it hurt...but Sanzo is Sanzo, you're different, even if you yell at me and hit me too..." Goku closed the distance between them by pulling himself up against Sanzo, burying his face in Sanzo's shirt, pillow falling to the ground forgotten.

"Let's go back to bed." Sanzo could feel Goku's head nodding, as the youth's grip loosened. Goku pulled away wordlessly, picking up the pillow, he turned, but before he could take a step, a voice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Goku turned around and blinked, obviously confused. "Back to my room."

Sanzo was lying on his bed again, one hand propping up his head, the other holding up the blanket. "If you're not coming, I'll be going to bed without you." Goku, though still confused, quickly scrambled over and laid down next to the amethyst eyed man. "If you snore, I'll kick you out, if you kick, I'll kick you out, if you wake me up anytime before 8:00 AM for any reason, I'll kill you, understood?" Goku nodded. "Good." Sanzo draped the blanket over both of them and turned so his back was facing the heretic. Goku snuggled up to the warm body beside him, and soon after, both occupants fell asleep soundlessly.

12:00 AM

  
つづく [tsuzuku]

* * *

On today's weather report, with me, GinRyu-chan as your reporter, be expecting showers of 3x9 fluff, and mild angst in the next chapter, this weather will be expected...date is currently unknown, but it should happen soon. And it's GinRyu-chan, reporter for weather, signing off!

...

And now it's me GinRyu-chan, again, here to bring live a update on thank you's!!

Bloaty Kitsune ~ Hm...that's a very good question! But I don't have an answer...*sweatdrop* 

miracle*me ~ Sankyu! And don't worry, I'll be keeping this up till the end!!

horny~anime_maniac ~ I'm glad you like it, and thanx for your compliments, and I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.

mabaroshi16 ~ Well...there's been a little something, but all shall be revealed in the next chapter.

Ami The 13th ~ *blinks* *stares at glitter* Thank you, and I hope you'll continue your stories soon too!

gallatica ~ I know, too much disturbance is ba~d, but it works well to delay stuff...heh heh. *stares at chocolate* Thanx...but if you keep spoiling me like this, I'm gonna get fat. ^______^ Eh, who gives?

NemKess ~ Don't worry, all shall be revealed soon enough! *cackles* 

goldmund ~ I like how he's clinging to Sanzo too, and he is just too adorable! ^____________^ And he's getting better!! Joy to the world *throws confetti*

Dib ~ Thanx!

Genjo Sanzo 1 ~ Hm...don't know about throwing myself into trouble....but I always get dragged into it by other people, either that, or I shoot my mouth off. And about that whole tsudzuku/tsuzuku thing...I've been trying to get it figured out...I'm not too sure right now either...my mother, who knows a little bit of Japanese, says it's with no 'd', but two different search engines, one for romanji, one for the actual script, say it has a 'd'...*sweatdrop* ano...me is very confused...if you can find anything, it'll be much appreciated, but for now, I'll leave it...too la~zy.

chris37 ~ ^________^ His reaction was suppose to worry you.

moi ~ Funny, I could've sworn I said it was AU...oh, well.

Kenren19 ~ It's AU, I get to mess with their lives. ^_________^ And yes, it is a little farfetched, but that doesn't matter, cause it was Sanzo's fault anyways.

Koori-Neko ~ Thanx. ^_^

Hanae da Firefly ~ Glad you liked it!


	5. Chapter 4 Truths and Pasts

Healing

AH!!! I just noticed I missed the translation of something very important!!!

kimi ga sukidate ~ another way of saying the classic 'I love you' (I personally like the way this one sounds better than any of the other ones even though it's suppose to be a girl that says this version of 'I love you')

* * *

Goku sat nervously, occasionally glancing at the clock on the wall. He was sitting backwards on the chair, chin resting on his arms that were crossed over the back of the chair. He tapped his feet lightly, it's been a few days since his midnight half-confession about what happened, and Goku finally feels ready to retell his whole experience back home. He shivered slightly at the memories, but he was prevented from further burying himself in those memories when the sound of the door opening greeted his ears. He sighed and stood from the chair, upon reaching the door, Goku felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of him, as if all his troubles had left him, as if...there was no night, because standing right there before him, was his sun.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Sanzo asked, in a more or less monotone voice. Goku didn't answer, but closed the distance between them with a hug. "What the hell are you doing baka saru?!" Goku peeked up, and started grinning boyishly when he caught sight of the red tinting the older man's cheeks. "Che..."

"Ano...Sanzo?" Goku's grin dropped. "I have something I need to tell you...about what happened..."

~ * ~ 

They entered the kitchen, and Goku turned the chair he had been sitting on before so he could sit in the correct direction while facing Sanzo at the same time. Sanzo didn't take a seat, but just leaned against the counter. Golden orbs couldn't help but to follow the other's movements, the movement of pale hands lighting the cigarette, the movement of facial muscles as a breath was taken, and the movement of lips as awhite smoke was blown back out...

TWACK!!

"Ite! Nani yo, Sanzo?" Goku exlaimed, having been brought out of his trance. He didn't get a reply...and perhaps, he never expected one, but had hoped for one. Hoped for something to create ripples in the perfect surface of silence as a rock would water.

Shifting his position on the chair, as if it would help, he desperately searched for a way to start.

"Oi, saru." Goku looked up, the tone wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. "If you're not going to talk, then don't." Which is about as close to, 'If you don't want to talk you don't have to' Sanzo will ever say. It was the boost Sanzo had unintentionally given...

"No! I...I want you to know...because...I hate secrets..." He kept eye contact, "Especially if I'm keeping them from you." He pause, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Oka-san hates me...I always knew that...I didn't know why, but she did...I thought...that was how life was suppose to be. Then she married my step-father...he didn't care either...but at least he didn't seem to hate me. After we moved in with him, I finally had a friend, his name was Nataku, but he's always so busy....we hardly get the chance to play together. Then one morning, when I woke up, I wasn't home...I was with these men I didn't know..." A grin spread across his face. "But I got away...then I met you."

Sanzo couldn't help it as another memory came over him...his first meeting with the saru...  


_It was raining...  
...it was after school...  
...it was annoying as hell._

_Sanzo scowled as he opened his umbrella and left the school grounds. He couldn't help, but to feel like he was surrounded by idiots, loud annoying idiots. Then he heard it, the silver bell among an out of tune orchestra, quiet, over looked, but distinct, and once it has been heard, it cannot be ignored, except, in this case, it wasn't a bell, but foot-steps. Clumsy, soft, rushed foot-steps following him. He kept walking, trying to ignore the footsteps, until he couldn't help but to turn around abruptly, and as soon as he did that, a mass of grey and brown collided with him. Both stayed standing after the impact, but the 'mass', that turned out to be a boy, did manage to get Sanzo's shirt wet with rain water..._

_"Ite..." The kid mumbled while rubbing his head, eyes shut._

_"Why are you following me?" It was a simple sentence, but Sanzo had put as much malice possible and threw in a glare that would make Ashura quiver in fear._

_The expected reaction was anything but for the kid to look up, unfazed and grinning. Sanzo could feel himself twitching._

_"You have food! Can I have it?"_

  
"...then you hit me!" Goku puffed out his cheeks, mock glaring at Sanzo.

Though Sanzo hadn't really been listening, he had an idea about what Goku had been saying. "You were following me."

"I was hungry!"

"Che." It wasn't that he didn't have a retort, he had one, he just didn't want to say, 'You should've stalked someone else for food.' Because if that had happened, thn he would never had met Goku, his head wouldn't hurt, he wouldn't have needed to scream his head off, nor would he have been able to hold the boy. Then, there was another short period of silence before Goku started talking again.

"You know...I had never been hit so much in my life! Or yelled at for that matter! I seemed to be your personal stress ball! But...I had never felt happier either." Goku's eyes glazed over slightly. "It was strange...to wake up and not feel alone...to know for sure I'd be able to talk with someone, since Nataku's almost always busy." He closed his eyes, mentally pushing himself to finish, so he didn't see the momentary concern reflected in Sanzo's eyes.

"When I left you and went back home...no one would talk to me...I didn't see Nataku at all, since Ka-san didn't let me leave my room. It became even lonelier than before, because every morning when I woke up, I'd think that you'd be there with me...but then I'd realize...you wouldn't be there to call me a bakasaru...not anymore...and maybe not ever..." Goku could feel the tears, but held them back. It was hard...knowing how good it felt to have someone who cared, to be loved, and then have it all snatched away from you in the blink of an eye. "Then I met Hakkai...he became like a brother to me...and he even helped me deliver letters to Nataku, I wanted to write to you too...but I wasn't sure if you were still mad or not...then he left too..." Goku's hands balled into fists as his shoulders shook. "I didn't believe her when she told me he hated me! Just like I didn't believe her when she said no one cared...I don't care what she said, I don't even care how much she hurts me...because she's wrong! But...."

It was about then, that Sanzo decided he had, had enough, heard enough, known enough, and even if he hadn't, he didn't want to see Goku hurt anymore. The words Goku had said made a run through in his mind...

_"When Ka-san hits me...it hurt...but Sanzo is Sanzo, you're different, even if you yell at me and hit me too..."_

Sanzo let out a growl, 'The bitch probably abused him too...' Was the only thing that came into mind, but he pushed that all aside, he could start cursing the one behind all his beloved's sufferings later. Stubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray, he walked over to his charge. Burying a hand in chocolate brown tresses, he waited until his gaze was met. "That's enough."

As soon as those words were said, the chair fell backwards as its occupant abruptly stood and latched himself onto Sanzo. Tears couldn't be felt seeping through Sanzo's shirt, but he could see Goku's shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Slowly, he wrapped his own arms around the shorter teen.

No words were said, and perhaps, none were needed.

After a while, Goku's sobs subsided, but neither were willing to let go. Sometime before, Sanzo had started petting the other's hair with one hand, while the other was still possessively wrapped around Goku's waist.

After a few more moments, Sanzo could faintly hear something muffled from the boy he was holding.

"Oi, speak up saru, I can't hear you when you're talking into my shirt."

Goku looked up, and grinned. Standing as high as he could manage without loosing balance, he stole a quick kiss from the blonde. His grin didn't leave his face as he whispered, "Missed you."

And Sanzo let a small smile show as he whispered back, "Baka saru."

つづく [tsuzuku]

* * *

So sorry this took so long!! I was on vacation for two weeks (I know that's not an excuse since I had my laptop with me, no internet connection though) and for some odd reason I never write during vacations...don't ask, it's all very complicated...for some reason or another....sorry if this was a little short...or if the length is weird, because I wrote this in a little booklet first (wrote it in between exams...heh).

Review response!

Ami the 13th ~ I tried to do this ASAP...but...ah-ha...call me crazy, but I have less of a push to write during holidays...and plus, my mind seemed to have gone hibernating these last couple of months.

gallatica ~ I hope the fluff was satisfactory! ^__^ Nothing much else to say...I am, so a conversation killer...

miracle*me ~ Yup, sorry, there'll probably be a little more kissing, but nothing 'extreme', sorry, but I don't do yaoi...like reading it though.

mabaroshi16 ~ Sorry to have kept you waiting, once again, my creative side was hibernating.

SIRPIMPATSERVICE!!!! ~ Uh...I don't seem to be getting the message you're trying to convey...and, no I do not want any of that.

mirai aria ~ Goku's mom...is a name-less OC who won't even show up, but will be burned and tortured in a far corner of my mind for as long as I live.

Divine Angel ~ Thanks, and sorry to have kept you waiting for so long...really sorry, and thanks for the commentary, hope I don't disappoint you later on.

SephirothduMatrea ~ I just looked up the word I wanted on a site, and when I found the right on, copied and pasted. I'll give you the site.

Maki ~ Thanks for the tip, and I've decided to write it as 'Tsuzuku' after all, I can read those hiragana, and that's how it's read.

^_^x ~ Sorry you had to wait, and thanks for reviewing.

Genjo Sanzo 1 ~ Thanks for the explanation, honestly, the first time I read it, I was like, "Wha?" and probably would've went all swirly-eyed if I were an anime character...but I'm not confused anymore! Yay for me!

Double Vision ~ Thanx! Sorry you had to wait too...

LunaDragon ~ Sorry the update took a while, and I'm glad you liked it!

Diana@Lineelu2001 ~ Arigatou!! Thanx for your review!

Crystal D. Starlit ~ Song? *tilts head to one side* Ano...what song? And sorry this update took so long.


	6. Epilogue Happy Endings Omake: Beautif...

Healing

shiranai ~ I don't know

* * *

_**It's raining again...  
It's raining a lot lately...**_

_/"Ne, Nataku? Can we play again tomorrow?"/_

_Ah...shiranai..._

_/"Eh? Nande?"/_

_...shiranai..._

_/"It's so boring when you're busy!! There's never anyone else to play or even talk with...it gets lonely..."/_

_...gomen..._

_/"Mou! Daijobu! Let's just have fun! Come on!"/_

_Hai._

_/"Nataku!"/  
Kind, carefree, innocent..._

_"Nataku."  
Cruel, firm, monotone..._

I didn't want to wake up...I wanted to keep reliving the time I had spent with my best friend...but most of all...

"Nataku."

...I don't want to face my father...but it was futile. There was no way I'd be able to fall asleep again now that I'm awake. So...I slowly opened my eyes.

"Good, you're awake, we'll be there in an hour." I felt like growling at that, I felt like telling him that next time he should wake me up later...felt, but I didn't. He was my father, still is, and always will be, and just that, is enough for me to hold my tongue. I watched the scenery pass, wishing for this trip to end as soon as possible...though I have mixed feelings about this trip.

Firstly, I loathed it, I can honestly say, I'd rather be anywhere than here...but at the same time, I long for us to reach our destination...the last place where I had seen my friend.

It's been...what? Almost a month and a half...I held back a sigh as worry bit me like a rabid dog...even though I knew...somehow, that was the right place. Maybe it was his reaction...

FLASHBACK

_I pulled him along as the skies began to darken, a frown marred my features. 'What if it rained?' I thought. I turned to look at my friend, blank, golden orbs stared back at me, I couldn't help but shudder. I kept going forward, searching for the right residence, when suddenly, the follower stopped. I looked back, he was staring to the left, and I followed his gaze. I checked the address, and I couldn't decide whether I should jump for joy, or hit myself for nearly missing it, this was the right house._

END FLASHBACK

I remember waiting with him...I remember trying to get him to talk...just like we used to...but nothing. I tried to stay as long as I could, but I couldn't wait there for too long...I had to go back or they'd get suspicious, then they'd send someone to fetch me; resulting in Goku being found...I couldn't let that happen.

I also remember leaving. By the time I was home, it had already begun raining. I had hoped he had been taken out of the rain, he probably wouldn't go find shelter himself.

I sighed as, once again, worry bit at me like a rabid dog, and once again, I had to reassure myself that I did the right thing. It was obvious Goku's mother didn't love him, she tolerated him because he was needed for her to inherit her husband's fortune. When he went missing the first time, she seemed upset, but then again, she's a good actress...as I had found out later that she planned the kidnapping. I felt a smirk tug at my lips. She certainly didn't expect him to come back, no one did.

Of course, by then, she had already received the inheritance. I didn't see him much after that...I did manage to read letters written by him when his tutor was here...but besides that, nothing...

Everything else is a blur from there...he was beaten, I'm quite certain about that...isolated from the rest of the house hold and deprived of any other kind of human contact. He became nothing more than a soulless puppet...

"We're here, Nataku."

I hate it when he said my name, the way he says it, it's like he owns me, like I'm lower than him...he says it, like I should respect him, simply because he is my father...like I'm some possession he could flash around and manipulate...like some I'm some puppet.

I didn't keep track of time, I hardly ever do, but somewhere along the lines, I sneaked away. I didn't have long, but somehow I knew I'd make it. I started off at a slow pace, but it quickened after a short while. I kept running, my focus on recognizing the streets that I had walked only once in my life, but remembered as if I had come a million times before. The house wasn't very different from the first time I had seen it, except maybe that it wasn't clouded today. The garden in the front lawn looked more alive, and the gate was bent in a strange angle, as if someone had thrown it open the wrong way, hard.

I rung the doorbell, no one answered. I rung it again...still no answer. I could feel rain-clouds gathering over my sudden good mood.

~

I barely acknowledged his father's lecture as we walked back in the direction of the train station, or at least that's the direction I think we're walking in. His father was far from the definition of a 'happy-camper', and neither was I. It was for completely different reasons of course. He's unhappy, because I ran off to some place for the whole day, while I was down-hearted because I never got a chance to see my best friend. 

It was about now that I wonder if I had done something wrong in my past life to have deserved all this...I kept my gaze pointed forward, had been doing that since I met up with my less-than-happy father, but suddenly, call it instincts, call it coincidence, hell call it 'duck-duck-goose' for all I care, the bottom line is, I averted my gaze to my right, and I stopped in my tracks. 

"Sanzo! Can't I eat just one apple?"  
"No." 

"Why not? It's just one apple!"  
"I need it for the soup." 

I watched, eyes widened, at the exchange between a tall blonde, and the brown haired youth, each holding two brown paper bags filled with groceries. I couldn't believe it, he was there, Goku... 

I wanted to go out, I wanted to push through the crowd, and I was going to, if not for the hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn, to know who's hand it was, so I stayed still, watching them go further and further. I could no longer hear what they were saying, but for a fleeting moment, his golden eyes met mine, but it was broken when someone walked between us, and I was pulled away. I looked back, and saw him talking to the man he was with....what was his name again? Oh, yes, Sanzo. 

I smiled, there was no need to say anything, he was happy, and I had the feeling that I would be able to see him again, someday. 

Oddly enough, this feeling got stronger as I neared home, and when a certain violet eyed, dark haired woman showed up at our door... 

_**It was cloudy and grey this morning...  
Now? It's bright and sunny.**_

終 [owari]

* * *

WAI!! *throws confetti* It's finished!! Kinda sad...but happy at the same time, it's always sad to have to end something...but now I can start 'BorderLine'!!! My next Saiyuki fic (originally, I had planned for a short three chapter fic called 'Blue Lotus', but that one was just plain angst, with a nice happy ending, and I decided, I needed a break from angsty multi-chapter fics). I apologize for how long this took, but see, I had it planned out another way, and there was suppose to be another chapter before the epilogue, but, I didn't like it, so I scrapped it.

And as a few reminders...the lines that are bolded and italicized, neither refers to the weather, more like Nataku's mood, and feelings, and, as for the apple soup? It does exist. It's a Chinese soup (Chinese soups are a pain, just cooking it takes at least 3 hours, and that's not counting preparation), that's only with authentic Chinese food though (which is nothing like the fast food kind which I often refer to as 'counterfeit Chinese food'). I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, as much as I did writing it. And further more... 

EVERYONE GETS A HAPPY ENDING!! Well, everyone important anyways. (not including stupid, abusive parents) 

Review-Reply!

Am1-13th ~ Yes, I updated, but I've hit a stump for the one shot, I'm not abandoning it, hell no (please excuse my use of language), after all, I really like the idea, just at a lost as to where it's going. It will be written though, sorry this took so long, and thanx for all your reviews.

gallatica ~ Sorry I couldn't give put anymore kisses, but the nxt project I'll be writing will have more of it. *snicker* It'll be so much fun *evil grin* *snickers some more* Thanx for reading.

mabaroshi16 ~ Yes, poor Goku, but in return, he gets quality time with Sanzo, AND, his nameless OC mom gets to be thrown into the my lovely bin for 'nameless-annoying-characters-who-get-recycled-and-used-in-different-stories-and-end-up-getting-killed-over-and-over', after I imagine her being burned first. Glad you liked the ending, thanx for reviewing!

Tybath ~ Glad you liked this, and thank you for your compliments.

Bakasaru Boi ~ Thanx so much for your compliments, it's hard to stop smiling afterwards.

Dian@Lineelu 2001 ~ Mou...would Sanzo actually lend someone his gun (you'd think I'd worry about my house, but hey, I've never claimed to be normal)? I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer, I plan stories before-hand, but my next work will be longer, much longer.

kitiara_uth_matar ~ It **is** a cute Sanzo/Goku moment, isn't it? Well, wait no longer, here's the epilogue!

Tatara ~ Thank you, I try my best (sometimes I ttend to slack, but still...), I hope I'll hear from you in future projects too. 

dref ~ I hope this was satisfactory, and gee, thanx for the compliments.

miracle*me ~ It doesn't sound like you're disappointed, that's good, I was afraid you would be (I feel guilt very easily). Pure fic? I suppose it is...heh, quite normal of me to write those, eh? Thanx for all your reviews!!

ethereal-tenshi ~ Yes, bad mom, bad *kicks nameless OC* and of course I'd continue, I try to finish all my fics, I'd be riddled with guilt if I were to abandon one. Thanx, and I hope you enjoyed this.

MarikIshtarRH01970 ~ It's continued, thanx for reviewing.

Thanx everyone for your support, there's nothing more rewarding than a good word or two, and since I'm feeling guilty of having to cut out a chapter because it didn't work, so... here's an OMAKE!! To make up for lost 39 moments.

Omake: Beautiful Rain and Memories to Come

It was raining again...then again, that was no surprise, it was, after all, spring-time, a time for flowers and heavy downpour. It been almost a year since a certain broken youth showed up on a certain anti-social blonde's doorsteps, and the latter, was currently looking for the former. When he had come home, he couldn't find his lover, all that was left was a note...

_Sanzo felt his pulse quicken as he picked up the note, on it read:_

**_Meet you in the park!_**

_He didn't know to feel relieved, or feel angry at the idiot for making him worried, without another word, he left the house with an umbrella, why did everything seemed to like happening on rainy days?_

Sanzo growled, he did not like this at all, his shoes made splashes as he half-ran, half-walked down to path to the park. In his mind, he came up with many things he could do to the currently missing youth, most of it included beating Goku senseless, then not letting him have dinner. Of course, the second wouldn't work so well, after about an hour or so, he'd probably break and end up feeding him(Goku) anyways, hell, that wouldn't stop him from trying. His musings were cut short when he caught sight of a certain brown haired teen dressed in the local high-school uniform.

His head was tipped skywards, his hair limp and wet, his uniform was no different, and a small grin painted on his face. He looked drenched to the bone, but not in the way that a drenched kitten does, pitiful and sad, no, he was far from that. Even when soaked, he looked ethereal, beautiful, as if anyone who steps within a five meter radius would be committing a sin by disrupting this picture.

Five years...five years they lost...memories, joys, and time.

Sanzo shook his head, the idiot monkey's been affecting his way of thinking. "Oi! You'll catch a cold." Almost as soon as those words left his mouth, golden eyes turned to him, and in a blur, Sanzo was hit by a wet flying body. 

"Sanzo! You came!" And was immediately met with a hit.

TWACK!!

"Itte.." He muttered.  
"I thought we agreed you'd go straight home after school?"

"I did!"  
"Why didn't you change out of your uniform then?"

"Don't be so mea~n! I wanted to spend the afternoon with you in the park!"  
"And it never occurred to you that it was raining cats and dogs outside?"

"It is?"  
"Urusai." 

A crestfallen look fell on his face, and with teary golden eyes, he looked up. "So...we're going home?"  
There was a moment of silence, and Sanzo sighed, even if you had no heart, you couldn't resist The Look. "If you get sick, it's not my problem."

Goku brightened, his grin returned, and he dashed off to sit on the swing. Sanzo followed at a slower pace. He noted he was wet from the hug he was given earlier. He paused for a moment, simply watching the teen on the swing.

So much time...they lost so much time...it's stupid to think of that now though, because the past can't be changed, but Sanzo mentally made an oath, as long as he lived, he will spend every waking moment, making new memories, to go with the old, and replace the lost. Those were the thoughts as the umbrella was dropped, and Sanzo started pushing Goku on the swing.

He was already wet anyways, and at least he wouldn't be alone in getting sick...

~ * ~

"Damn you *chi* bakasaru!" This was followed by another bout of sneezing.

"Mou, it's not my fault you caught a cold!" Goku whined as he sat down on the bed, a tray with a mug filled with soup on it, sitting on his lap.   
"Why is my soup in a mug?"

"There aren't any clean spoons so..."  
"That's it, I'm getting out of bed."

"No! Stay right where you are! You're sick! Here drink this, I promise I'll wash them after." Goku held out the steaming mug, a hopeful look on his face. Sanzo wordlessly accepted it, and took a sip.

...too bad he never counted on the unproven fact that idiots can't catch colds...

Omake - END

Well, once again, a big thanx to all my reviewers!! See ya!!


End file.
